


March Madness Ultimate OTP 2020 - Top 64, M/M #3

by aimmyarrowshigh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Before the Awakening - Greg Rucka, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: Accidental sex injuries, Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: In every melody and in every little scar.It seemed like a good idea at the time.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Muran
Kudos: 3





	March Madness Ultimate OTP 2020 - Top 64, M/M #3

"Well, that was a boneheaded thing to do," Muran says mildly, keeling before Poe on the fresher floor. "Commander."

"Oh, stop with the 'commander,'" Poe grumps. His knees are _aflame_. "It was romantic."

"Rugburn is never romantic." Muran keeps massaging bacta into the red blooms on Poe's sore knees. He kisses them. "I would have appreciated the gesture anywhere, it didn't have to be in the doorway."

"But it was a welcome home gift." Poe _isn't whining_. Already the sickly-scented salve is healing the scrapes, but his pride is more injured than anything else.

He didn't even get to finish.


End file.
